Aspects of the present invention relate to electronic systems, and more specifically to differential security policies in electronic systems.
In today's collaborative world where it is easy to transfer information, there is a greater need to put safeguards in place to protect personal and other confidential information. For example, a company may be open to lawsuits or lose competitive advantage if confidential information is “lost”.